


Vaho de sonidos

by NeusWastedLife



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta (Comic), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot, Smut, shadow gallery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey y V tienen un momento de intimidad en la Galería de las Sombras. |Universo del cómic|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaho de sonidos

**Author's Note:**

> Situado hacia el final de la historia, ya en sus últimos días juntos.

V no tenía rostro hasta llegar a esa noche. Ahora sí, piensa Evey, y es extraño porque la máscara sigue siendo la misma, el puñetero Guy Fawkes sonriéndole, incluso en una situación como ésa, abrazados ambos sobre el sofá de algún rincón de la sala que se hunde plácidamente bajo la lentitud de sus dedos.

No se quita los guantes para hacerlo. En cualquier caso, surge de forma espontánea y la rubia se muerde los labios, mientras cierra los ojos y el cuero de V se va untando de blanco. Siente la suavidad de ese estallido húmedo que el anarquista desliza por su ropa interior al instante de aproximarla más a su cuerpo.

Al principio respira con fuerza, nerviosa mucho antes de que empezara a acercarse, porque todo con V es distinto, la manera que tiene de susurrar o acariciarle el cabello, y aunque sólo haya experimentado algo parecido con Gordon sabe que nadie más puede tocarla así, poco a poco, saboreando cada partícula del aire que le permita continuar con sus suspiros, los de la chica y los suyos propios.

Evey jadea despacio, tranquila por fin. Igual que si no estuviera pasando, más como si fuera un recuerdo. Apoya la frente contra su hombro después de amarrarse con debilidad a su cuello y permanece allí acurrucada al tiempo que nota la mano de V entre las piernas, que sólo se mueven para aprisionar el contacto. Entonces Evey consigue escucharle respirar al otro lado de la careta, tan lento como lo que está haciendo —tan lento como lo que está pensando—.

Pero V no dice nada de todos modos y ella se aferra a su camisa negra, ahuecados los dos en un plácido eco que se escucha por toda la galería y retumba al llegar a su pecho.

 


End file.
